This invention relates to a tom-tom holder for holding a tom-tom on a bass drum.
There have been proposed and practically employed a number of tom-tom holders hithertofore and one of the conventional tom-tom holders includes a support bar detachably secured to a bracket on a bass drum and a tom-tom holding arm detachably secured to a bracket on a tom-tom and a hinge was employed to connect the bar and arm together in such a manner that the angular relationship between the bar and arm can be adjusted. As the hinge for this purpose, the so-called ball and socket joint or gear engagement joint was employed. However, the ball and socket joint had the disadvantage that when the angular relationship referred to hereinabove was to be adjusted or varied, each of the balls in the joint had to be loosened by a substantial amount and upon the loosening of the balls, the tom-tom holding arm tended to descend rapidly by the weight of the tom-tom to make it difficult to adjust the angular relationship.
The gear arrangement joint also had the disadvantage that such a unit made it difficult to make adjustment of the angular relationship between the support bar and tom-tom holding arm.